Un jour ordinaire
by Lizoune
Summary: [OS] [ SiriusOC ] Je n'aime pas le jour de l'an et je l'assume ! Mais si le destin s'acharne à mettre Sirius Black sur mon chemin...aurai je le même avis?


**Un jour ordinaire**

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Un petit cadeau pour Imène, alias Sunday Vanille, j'ai eu l'idée quand tu m'as dis que le jour de l'an était u n jour banal à tes yeux, ça m'a bien inspirée! Je le poste le 31/12 car je ne pourrais pas le poster le 01/01 à 0h00 précise!**

**Ecrit rapidement mais c'est l'intention qui compte hein? **

« Allez, viens Lina, je t'en supplie » m'implore Izzie agenouillée en me tenant les mains...un peu trop fort à mon humble avis. « Sans toi ... je n'aurai pas le courage » me chuchote-t-elle à voix basse. Tellement basse que je suis obligée de tendre un peu plus l'oreille.

« Le courage de quoi? Il en faut du courage pour descendre dans notre salle commune, en effet » repliquai-je en mimant un applaudissement silencieux.

« Lina, tu sais, pour ce genre d'épreuve, il vaut mieux être plusieurs. Soyons solidataire ! » continue-t-elle en levant son poing vers le haut.

Très jolie peinture.

« Izzie, Izzie, ma chère et tendre Izzie...je suis au regret de t'annoncer une terrible nouvelle...le jour de l'an et moi...nous sommes comme chien et chat... » déclarai-je avec un demi-sourire qui se voulait compatissant.

« Et ça t'empêches de faire la fête? »

« Apparement tu n'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dis il y'a à peine 30 secondes. » fis-je en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

Izzie fit une moue suppliante en joignant ses mains l'une à l'autre. Agenouillée par terre, elle s'apparentait plus à une croyante moldue qu'à une jeune fille au bord du desespoir qui essayait de me convaincre pour que je l'accompagne à cette maudite soirée. Maudite, stupide, ringarde, inutile...évitons les vulgarités veux-tu.

Je n'aime pas ce jour. Il n'y a rien de spécial à fêter le 1er janvier. Pourquoi ne fêtons-nous nous pas le 1er de chaque mois? Au moins il n'y aurait aucune rivalité entre les mois. Mais la tradition c'est la tradition...mais personne ne m'oblige à le fêter sauf cette p'tite Izzie qui n'est toujours pas décidée à me lâcher. Self-control.

« Lina »

Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux comme dans un livre ouvert : viens avec moi sinon je suis condamnée à fêter le jour de l'an avec une capricieuse dans ton genre.

Je commence à hésiter...pourquoi tient-elle tant à aller à cette fête?

« Pourquoi cette fête en particulier? »

« Pourquoi? Pourquoi? » fit-elle d'une voix excitée comme si la réponse était évidente. « C'est une fête organisée par les Maraudeurs ce qui veut dire amusement garanti ! »

« Leur fête a-t-elle un service consommateur satisfait ou remboursé? » fis-je amusée.

Apparement ma vieille blague ne fait rire que moi...elle est exaspérée et n'arrête pas de soupirer. Elle se lève rapidement et commence à faire les cent pas.

Cynique, n'est-ce pas?

Je m'empare d'une de mes mèches et la fait tournoyer avec mon index. Elle semble en pleine réflexion. Moi j'attends patientement sa future tirade, qui me fera peut être versée une petite larme.

« Lina » reprend elle avec sérieux « Je n'ai pas envie de me sentir seule en bas, imagine que je ne trouve personne avec qui parler ou qu'on me rejete...je ne te demande pas grand chose »

« Bon j'accepte » fis-je finalement « J'attendais de ta part d'autres arguments mais bon tu m'as l'air de ne pas vouloir déprimer avec moi ce soir... »

Elle sautille partout comme une puce et se jete dans mes bras en remerciant de tous les noms. Je n'en demandais pas autant de sa part. Elle envoie tous ses vêtements en l'air afin de chercher une tenue correcte. J'en suis sûre qu'il y'a quelque chose en dessous qu'elle ne veut pas m'avouer. Elle tient à aller à cette soirée parce qu'elle est organisée par les célèbres Maraudeurs; elle a envie de mettre le grappin sur James? Dommage il est déjà pris. Sirius, Remus ou Peter? Je verrais bien sur le terrain.

♀♂

C'est fou ce qu'elle a de la force cette petite. Elle descend les escaliers à une vitesse épatante. Malheursement pour moi, ma main est pris en otage par la sienne ce qui fait que je dévale les escaliers à la même vitesse qu'elle. Si je me foule la cheville ou le moindre orteil ! Garre à elle!

Fraîchement débarquées, elle se met à sourire de toutes ses dents.

« Du calme »fis-je en voyant son visage excité.

Elle me répliqua par un soupir exaspéré. Je soufflai de plus belle. J'annonce une belle soirée en perspective ...

_Plusieurs heures plus tard..._

Je me balade dans la salle commune avec l'espoir de trouver Izzie. Cette petite a prétextée aller chercher une boisson mais ça fait une dizaine de minutes que je poirote toute seule. Je la trouve enfin! Au coin du mur avec un grand blond dans un moment que je qualifierais d'intime...j'aurais plutôt crue que Izzie était l'incarnation typique d'une groupie de James apparement elle préfère jouer la carte de l'inconnu avec son mystérieux blond. J'ai pourtant vérifié si ce blond n'était pas Remus .Négatif. Le charmant Remus s'amusait à jouer aux échecs avec une jolie Serdaigle.Tu parles d'un drageur. Ce Remus! C'est du flirt intellectuel! J'envie cette Serdaigle qui rigole aux éclats. Elle s'amuse au moins, elle n'a pas été abandonnée...

Les élèves autour de moi s'excitent pour un rien. Wow ! Dans dix minutes, il sera minuit...à croire qu'ils n'ont jamais vu 0h00 sur leur horloge. Ah oui! Excusez moi. Petit toussotement. On change d'année...c'est un pas de plus vers l'humanité...un exploit mondial! Nous ne nous sommes pas entretués! Nous avons survécus ! Sornettes !

Le jeune homme à côté de moi commence à sautiller, ses yeux scintillent plus qu'ils ne le devraient. Je crois que ce qu'il l'excite le plus ce soir, c'est de pouvoir profiter de ce moment d'orgie extraordinaire pour embrasser une fille sans reçevoir de gifle en retour. Espérons que je ne sois pas l'heureuse élue de son pièg. Ouf! Sauvée! Son regard scintillant se pose sur ma voisine de Botanique, Cécile. Courage ma pauvre! Courage!

Je me sens pas d'humeur festive ce soir. Sérieux? Vous ne l'aviez peut être pas remarqués...Entrainée de force et prise par pitié par Izzie. Voilà où je me trouve à cause de ma bonté naturelle. Maintenant que je suis seule, il serait peut être temps de retourner dans mon dortoir et fuir de cette jungle improvisée pour écouter les chansons des Beatles. Oh Paul ! Quelle beauté! Pourtant je reste figée. Mon regard se pose sur ce magnifique fauteuil installé près de la fênetre. La tentation incarnée. Moelleux, confortable, idéal pour mes petites fesses. L'appel de la nature est trop forte. Je dormirai plus tard...

Je m'assoie en savourant chaque instant passé sur ce fauteuil. Je m'y délecte. Et oui! La salle commune, c'est comme dans le Poudlard Express, il faut être vif et courageux pour avoir une place convenable où s'assoir!

Le seul hic c'est que j'ai froid. La cheminée est beaucoup trop éloignée de moi. Mince! J'ai mal calculée mon coup. J'ai voulue faire ma marginale et Merlin m'a punit...ô cruel petit homme barbu!

Je grelotte seule dans mon coin, malgré l'auto-réchauffement que j'essaie de procurer à mon corps en frottant mes mains autour de mes bras. Je claque des dents lorsqu'un frisson parcourt mon échine.

« Jeune demoiselle en détresse, Sirius Black, couverture ambulante à votre service » me fit Sirius avec un sourire éclatant.

« Oui avec plaisir »

Erreur. Ses mots moururent dans ma gorge. C'est ce que j'aurai voulu répondre si j'avais été à la hauteur de ma maison.

J'esquisse un sourire amicale. Assez retenu. Il n'a pas attendu que je lui donne une réponse, un de ses bras se ballade sur mon épaule.

« Que fais tu seule alors qu'on va bientôt fêter la nouvelle année? »

« Ame sensible s'abstenir...pour moi le jour de l'an est un jour parmi tant d'autre...il est banal à mes yeux »

« Tu plaisantes? » fit-il d'un air enjoué en me tapotant l'épaule.

Les battements de mon coeur s'accèlerent. C'est grave docteur?

Je fais non de la tête. Son visage se décompose légèrement.

« Et oui...que veux tu. »répliquai-je désolée.

« Expliques moi ...je veux dire tu n'aimes pas faire la fête? C'est l'idée de vieillir? Tu t'es fais larguée le 31? »

« Non, non, ce n'est tout simplement pas dans mes gênes, je ne lui trouve rien de spécial...c'est un jour banal... »chuchotai-je.

Je commence à me sentir coupable de lui avoir avouer. Je m'enfonçe un peu plus au fond du fauteuil. Autant que possible.

« J'accepte ton point de vue, tu sais » fit-il d'une voix rassurante. « Je veux dire, depuis que je suis à Poudlard, j'aime réveillonner mais avant, j'étais comme toi, ce jour ne représentait rien à mes yeux. »

« La magie de Poudlard » déclarai-je d'un ton philosophique.

« Exact »

Je n'ose pas lui poser de question. Pourtant j'ai envie de lui demander d'entrer dans les détails. Sirius ne parle jamais de ce qui se passait avant Poudlard. Si il fait preuve d'autant de retenue, je dois en faire autant. Mais une question chatouille ma bouche. Les mots s'échappent sans que je puisse les retenir.

« C'est à cause de ta famille? »

« Oui » murmura-t-il un faible sourire aux lèvres. Il n'était pas habituel de voir Sirius avec un simple sourire. Non. Il aime sourire de toutes ses dents. Un sourire charmeur. « Chaque jour de l'an auprès de ma famille était abominable. Ici, c'est différent...c'est joyeux, festif alors j'en profite. Si j'ai cette chance de pouvoir échapper aux réveillons macabres avec ma famille, je préfère ne pas la laisser filer entre les doigts... »

« Je suis désolée... » fis-je sans réflechir.

« Pourquoi? Tu n'as pas à l'être...chacun fête le jour de l'an comme il le souhaite. »

« Sauf que je ne le fête pas » rectifiai-je.

« C'est ton droit, ton point de vue...enfin...il y'a tellement de point de vue possible et inimaginable. Si moi je vois en ce jour une façon de profiter de la vie au jour le jour, d'autres y voient en lui une sorte de réorganisation de leurs vies par la tentative de se tenir à leurs « bonnes résolutions » bien vaines à mon goût. Peut être qu'il faut que tu lies à ce jour une valeur affective...mais c'est ton choix »

Je reste muette pendant quelques secondes. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi sincère et impliqué dans son discours.

« Bonne chance à celui qui me fera changer d'avis » dis-je sans réflechir.

Il me regarde amusé par ma réplique. J'hausse les épaules avec un demi sourire.

Mes oreilles bourdonnent, les élèves sont de plus en plus excités. Je viens de comprendre. Le compte à rebours commence.

« 5 ! »

Il reste en face de moi, un sourire craquant se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« 4! »

Je lui rends son sourire. Sa compagnie me fait plaisir.

« 3! »

Une question me taraude. Pourquoi ne profite-t-il pas de son réveillon avec les autres?

« 2! »

Pourquoi reste-t-il avec moi?

« 1! »

Les feux d'artifices m'éblouïssent. Pourquoi les avoir allumer toutes en même temps? Je ferme les yeux en espérant trouver un semblant de sérénnité.

« Bonne année ! »

Je sens un souffle chaud à proximité de mes lèvres. Des lèvres étrangères effleurent les miennes. Mon coeur manque un battement. Un nez étranger joue avec le mien. Ces mêmes lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Douces. Agréables. Délicates. Par un élan de courage, j'enroule mes bras autour de sa nuque. Je sais qu'à un moment elles devraient me quitter. Je l'incite à aller plus loin en entrebaîllant les lèvres.Sa langue se faufile jusqu'à la mienne. Fidèle à sa réputation. J'en oublie où je suis. Où nous sommes. Une capture ardente de mes lèvres. Ses lèvres se détachent sans que je puisse m'y opposer.

« Peut être que tu changeras d'avis »

Il dépose un petit bisou sur mon nez et s'en va. Il me lance un clin d'oeil en se retournant mais continue son chemin. J'effleure mes lèvres d'une main, un stupide sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres...oui...peut être que je changerais d'avis...

**Fin **


End file.
